


Rough Hands, Soft Words

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: Gil's not always the gentlest person in the world, hands rough, sometimes even brutal on Scott's skin. But his words...his words more than make up for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted to stay true to my roots, for my hundredth fic on this site, and post something small that's got no plot and is just porn. I hope you guys enjoy!

“You’re so good for me, sweetheart.”

Scott’s been called sweetheart before. Usually laced with sarcasm and spat in his face in the slums of some bar, acid burning in the back of his throat along with the taste of blood as he settles the score with his fists. Occasionally by his mom, along with the sweet brush of her lips against his forehead, settling bad dreams and worries about the future. Once by Lexi, her hand not strictly professionally soft on his bruised face, comforting his concern about whether they could really win the damn war, more a friend than a doctor in that split second.

Never like this, though.

Never with the harsh press of a hand against his head, forcing his face into the mattress. Never with fingertips biting bruises into his hip and the heavy weight of another body atop his. Gil’s voice is soft despite the brutal efficiency of his thrusts. 

“Such a good boy. You take it so well, you know that? Take my cock so perfectly.”

Scott opens his mouth on a moan, leaves it hanging to drag in desperate gasps of air. Because Gil is fucking every bit of sense out of him and the words are stripping him bare better than Gil’s capable hands did what seems like only moments ago.

He didn’t expect to be overwhelmed like this. Didn’t expect to be this vulnerable and still feel _safe_ and cherished.

“Scott?” Gil’s voice drags him from his own mind, hips pressed to his ass and grinding in, somehow still in control. “Answer me.”

“I don’t--” Scott swallows against a dry throat, rasping out the words. “What?”

“I asked you if you liked this. Liked being pressed down and _used_. Like being made to take it.”

He moans at the shudder that wracks his frame, pushing back against Gil’s bulk. He can’t nod, not pinned in place by the way Gil’s hands press him into the bed. He’s going to have to answer, muster up the brainpower to make words.

“Uh...yeah,” he finally manages. “Yeah, I--like it all.”

“Darling boy,” Gil coos, yanking out almost violently, urging Scott onto his back with impatient pulls.

It never hurts, Scott realizes in amazement. Even when Gil isn’t consciously being gentle with him, bending him in half, hooking Scott’s legs over his forearms and pressing back inside. He never hurts him, never does anything that Scott doesn't want.

He’s benefitting, but only because Scott is. It’s never been one-sided between them.

“Got no idea how gorgeous you are like this,” Gil tells him, bracing his weight for a thrust that steals Scott’s breath from his chest. “How good you look when you’re getting fucked.”

Scott reaches up, cups his face in a desperate attempt to connect them _more_. Gil turns his face, presses the sweetest of kisses to his palm even as his cock continues to drive him mad. 

He’s flourishing under the words, under the juxtaposition of kind sentiment and rough hands. And he’s falling apart under it too.

“I’m--close?” Scott finds himself asking, feeling oddly like he _needs_ to ask. 

Like Gil is in total control here though neither of them had said anything.

“Yeah,” Gil shifts his weight, bracing his palms on the undersides of Scott’s thighs to keep him wide open for his cock. “Yeah, touch yourself. Come on. I wanna see how beautiful you look when you’re coming for me.”

Scott slips a hands down, powerless to disobey, not even considering it, wrapping shaky fingers around his cock. The first touch makes him jolt, nerves strung too thin, too tight. He moans softly and Gil’s eyes flutter shut for one moment, hips losing their rhythm. 

“God, yeah,” he mutters darkly, eyes heavy-lidded but open, gaze locked with Scott’s. “Just like that. Such a perfect boy, so _good_ for me. Be nice to yourself, sweetheart. Don’t drag this out for my sake. Wanna see you fall apart for me.”

The words pull and tear at him, taking him apart, dragging him to the edge faster than every single calculated thrust ever could.

But the heavy press of Gil’s cock, stretching him to the breaking point, isn’t totally innocent in his destruction either.

Scott closes his eyes when he comes, despite wishing he could see Gil’s face, body coiling inwards before exploding like a dying star. And he _feels_ almost like he’s dying, every single nerve over-sensitive, ripped at the seams. The only thing that keeps him sane, keeps him alive, is Gil’s quiet voice throughout.

“ _Perfect_. You’re so perfect for me, Scott. That’s it, just like that. God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

He sags in the aftermath, as Gil grinds in, and realizes he must have missed Gil coming. It’s saddening for all of the few moments his brain takes to come back online before he realizes _when_ Gil must have come. He spilled inside Scott, filled him up, while he was telling him how beautiful he was. Reached his own peak while words of praise fell from his mouth.

Came from the sight of Scott coming beneath him.

“I love you,” Scott groans out, reaching up to drag Gil into a kiss.

It’s sluggish, both of them easing down, but it’s perfect in it’s need. Because they’re clinging to each other like they might be torn apart at any second. And it’s _hungry_ and wanting and somehow satiated all in the same tangle of tongues and press of lips.

“Love you too, gorgeous.” Gil says when they finally part, each of them breathless.

They don’t bother moving, Gil doesn’t even bother pulling out though Scott’s oversensitive and a touch sore, allowing Scott to pull him into an embrace. Scott breathes in the smell of sweat, the overlying sharpness of sex, and actually _relishes_ the feel of his come smearing between them. Because even sore and exhausted and on the verge of passing out, he still feels safe when Gil holds him.

Feels cherished by Gil’s soft nuzzles into his throat. Hears the echoes of praise sinking bone deep, like they’ll only be erased when his body is. 

And that’s...just perfect actually.

Because as much as Gil praises him, as much as he handles Scott like a stone and whispers to him like he’s a precious gem, Scott could say the same of him. He’s just as gorgeous, just as perfect and beautiful as he claims Scott is.

One day he’ll tell him that. One day, the words won’t catch in his throat and come out as a simple “I love you” instead of lavishly beautiful phrases.

But for now? This works just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna chat, I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr and I'd love to talk! (Also, this kinda sprung from a kinkmeme prompt and I don't...know how to post it there because I don't have an account? So if someone wants to tell me how, plz. Plz help, I am so bad at the internet.)


End file.
